


I Love Every Kind Of Cat

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Michael wakes up having grown cat ears and a tail





	I Love Every Kind Of Cat

It was Sunday morning and Michael was still asleep. He had woken up a couple times already, but had nodded back off because getting up required effort.

Jeremy was standing, looming, over his bed with an exasperated smile on his face. “Are you- I can’t believe you’re still in bed.” he told Michael’s sleeping form.

Michael didn’t respond.

Jeremy shook his hoodie-clad shoulder. “Wakey wakey, sunshine!”

Michael grumbled as he was forced out of a lovely dream where he was eating baked goods. “G’way.”

“Nope.” He poked what he thought was probably Michael’s cheek; it was hard to tell with his hood up.

“Nnn.”

“Are you gonna get up?”

“... m’leg itches.” He made no effort to move.

Jeremy sighed. “Which one.”

“Left knee.”

Jeremy yanked the covers off of him and went to scratch his knee.

Michael made a pleased noise.

Jeremy was about to tug him out of the bed, legs first, when he noticed a long furry black… thing. Protruding from Michael’s boxers. “The fuck?” He grabbed it and pulled.

Michael jolted upright with a shriek. “What the fuck, Jeremy!”

Jeremy stumbled back, letting go of the thing. “Michael _why do you have a tail?_ ”

“Wha?” Michael twisted his body around to look behind him. He spotted the long black tail and grabbed it. “Ok, that’s _weird_ \- I can feel it like it’s a part of me.”

“What do you mean it’s a part of you? That’s not physically possible.”

“Well clearly it is!” Michael snapped, the tail swishing angrily. “I can _feel_ it.”

Jeremy came closer and reached out to touch the tail.

Michael shuddered.

“That so weird, dude. It’s like a real tail!”

Michael flipped his hood off so he could run a hand through his hair. He was startled when his hand ran into two foreign object. “Jeremy.”

“Yeah?”

“Please tell me I don’t have ears on top of my head.”

Jeremy looked up at Michael’s head and his eyes dilated slightly. “Uhhh. I don’t want to lie to you, dude.”

The ears twitched.

Michael got up out of bed and went to look in the mirror. He grimaced at what he saw.

“You uh- you should take off your hoodie.” Jeremy told him, coming up behind him.

“Why?” Michael asked, obediently pulling it off and tossing it onto his bed.

“Cuz you’re hot.” Jeremy fingergunned at him in the mirror.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Is now really the time to be making jokes? I’ve grown _cat appendages_.”

“It is kinda weird you’re not freaking out more, to be honest.”

“I think it’s cuz I’m not awake still.”

Jeremy reached out for his tail again and began to run his hands down it.

Michael tried to stay very still and keep his breathing even. 

It was selfish but he didn’t want Jeremy to stop touching him- especially when it felt like this.

His hands clenched at his sides as Jeremy reached up to touch his cat ears.

Jeremy experimentally tried scratching them and Michael moaned at the feeling. He stopped.

Michael had stopped breathing, hoping Jeremy wouldn’t notice how it had affected him.

“Michael?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you getting off on this?”

“Uh. No?” He tried, but his voice was trembly. 

Jeremy snorted. He scratched at the junction where the cat ears attached to his scalp.

Michael whimpered.

“I see.”

“I’m sorry.” he choked out as Jeremy stopped touching him.

Jeremy maneuvered him until he was facing him and crowded him backwards until his back was pressed against the wall.

Michael was having trouble breathing, what with the mortification and close quarters.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s pretty hot.”

“You’re just saying that because of the ears and the tail you fucking furry.” Michael mumbled.

“Dude, no. I mean. Only a little. Like, normally you’re hot, but with the ears and the tail you’re almost unbearably so.”

“O-oh.”

Jeremy put his hand on the wall next to his face, still crowding him against the wall. “Makes me want to do so many things to you.” He admitted.

“Ok.” Michael consented, in a small voice.

Jeremy smiled down at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jeremy pressed his body against him and leaned down to kiss him passionately, his hand moving from the wall to cup the back of Michael’s head.

Michael kissed back just as fierce. He brought his hands up to grip at Jeremy’s waist idly.

Jeremy’s other hand was anything but idle, running up Michael’s sides and down his back to squeeze at his ass and then back up again. He pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down Michael’s cheek down to his throat.

Michael’s knees went weak and he moaned as Jeremy started sucking marks onto the column of his neck.

Jeremy pulled away with a sly little smirk. “Like that?”

Michael nodded.

He glanced down and his smirk grew wider. “Looks like we both might need a hand, huh? Good thing I got two.”

-

Michael felt like he was high. He felt like he was floating, with only Jeremy’s body pressed against his holding him down on the earth.

No, it was better than being high. It was like he was electric. 

His skin felt like it was on fire and his lips were probably bruised. He knew for sure there was a series of bruises up and down his neck.

Jeremy was still working on that. He seemed delighted to make Michael gasp and moan.

Michael had moved so he was holding onto Jeremy’s shoulders, probably leaving half moon indents on them from his nails.

Jeremy pulled away to examine his handiwork. He huffed a little laugh. “You look like you’ve been mauled.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“It’s a good look. You should keep it.”

“I might need a little help with that.”

“Lucky you, I’m a very helpful person.”

“With helping hands.” Michael winked.

Jeremy looked him up and down, drinking in the sight of a very debauched Michael. “God you make a pretty picture. Actually!” He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “I’m gonna take a picture. I don’t ever want to forget.” He pulled away and Michael slid down the wall a little before he regained his footing.

“Do you have to?” Michael asked, biting his lip.

“Do you not want me to?”

“It’s just- embarrassing. I’m still in my pajamas.”

“Oh.”

“Just… just don’t show anyone, ok?”

Jeremy nodded. “Of course I won’t show anyone. I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this.”

Michael took a deep breath. “Ok.”

Jeremy pulled up the camera on his phone. “C-could you bite your lip again? That was really hot.”

If Michael wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. But he did as he was asked. His tail swished a little and his ears twitched as Jeremy lined up the shot.

“There. Do you wanna see?”

Michael shook his head frantically. “No, no. Absolutely not. I might actually die of mortification.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Now, where were we?” He asked, coming close again.

“I think right here.” Michael quickly whirled them around so Jeremy was the one up against the wall. 

Jeremy seemed all too pleased about this turn of events. “Why hello there.”

Michael kissed him, holding both sides of his face with his hands.

Jeremy’s hand caught Michael’s tail, making him jolt back in surprise.

“That’s not fair.” He complained, as Jeremy stroked it.

“Turns out I like playing dirty.”

“Are you just going to molest my cat appendages every chance you get until they fuck off?”

“Yes. Definitely. Are you complaining?”

“Don’t you want to play video games or something instead?”

“We don’t know how long these are gonna be here for! We can play games anytime.” Jeremy reached up and tweaked the tip of one of the ears. “I’d rather play you. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to pay attention to all of you.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“I know.”

“You’re awfully assertive, today. It’s weird.”

“Says the boy who grew cat ears and a tail in his sleep.”

“Seriously, though, what’s gotten into you?”

“What about you? You just let me mark you up and have my way with you. Where’s all of _your_ assertiveness?”

“Well excuse me if I don’t know what to do in the face of the guy I like trying to feel me up because I’m suddenly a preternatural creature!” His tail started swishing agitatedly again.

Jeremy perked up. “You like me?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine.” He reached up and scratched at Michael’s cat ears again.

Michael exhaled shakily and buried his face on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I figured… I’m never going to get a chance like this again.” Jeremy admitted. “You’re always saying if I want something I should go get it. So I took your advice.”

“On me.”

“On you.” He agreed.

“Maybe I like this assertive side of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Makes me think you actually like me back?” He posed it as a question.

“Dude. Obviously. And everyone's gonna know it.” Jeremy ran his hand down the side of Michael’s neck. “I’m probably going to regret it tomorrow when everyone calls us gay. Again.”

“Second verse, same as the first. What am I gonna do if they’re still there tomorrow?”

Jeremy grinned, though Michael couldn’t see it. “Say they’re from Japan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
